For Him
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: Kyoya would never let anything happen to Tamaki.  Oneshot, kyoya protectiveness.  hints at onesided romance.


I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!! I still haven't finished my community service hours, and I have fashion I HATED FASHION! I pierced my finger because if fashion! Well anyway to calm myself down and sort of practice typing for going back I wrote a fanfic! Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Ouran it would be dubbed by now, with Vic Mignogna as Tamaki, because Vic's awesome.

For Him

Tamaki was absolutely beautiful; this was not a secret. Whenever the blonde walked by people stared, be them boys or girls. Once he entered a room eyes where just drawn to him, Tamaki had known this all his life. What he didn't know was how dangerous this was.

If fact because of Tamaki's never ending obliviousness, he never realized that along with the gazes of infatuation he received, came the gazes of lust. Want. Desire. To anyone looking for a "good time" Tamaki looked vulnerable and seemingly a perfect choice for said "good time" willing or not.

It was because of these looks that Kyoya had taken action. He would have the blonde followed if he walked alone, otherwise insisting he go with him or another club member, or to take the car. Usually this was enough to ward off the unwanted admirers, but on the rare occasion it wasn't someone was there to take care of the problem.

Kyoya had had quite a few people, beaten for there advances towards the beautiful blonde, leaving threats to scare off any others who might be potential dangers. This worked for a few months. That's when word got around that said blonde was untouchable, and therefore more desirable.

It seemed everyday, at least ten people, would need to be "taken care of" by the black haired boy. It was exhausting but Tamaki was too important to Kyoya to let something like exhaustion be a problem.

All the while Tamaki remained unaware of what was going on, and how much trouble his beauty and loving oblivious personality had caused. He continued to smile and goof around, and this was constant reassurance to Kyoya that what he was doing was worth it. Tamaki was the only thing in Kyoya's life that he found completely worth while. Tamaki's joyful smile was the one thing that kept him going.

Eventually though Kyoya had overworked himself into getting a fever, and didn't wake up to go to school. When he did awaken, school had ended and fear arose within him. He instantly grabbed his cell phone and called the blonde's house, when the old maid answered with a polite "Hello?" Kyoya shouted "IS TAMAKI THERE!?" when the maid answered an agitated "no" and hung up, Kyoya dropped his phone not even bothering to hang it up. Tears began to fall, as he was consumed by fear, worry and sadness. Tamaki was probably lying in an ally crying just as he was, ravaged and no longer virgin. Kyoya screamed and threw himself back down on his bed. He didn't care that someone had opened his bedroom door and was seeing him in this miserable state, all he cared about was his Tamaki.

Kyoya then found himself being hugged by someone, his eyes were clenched shut so he didn't know who, but he didn't care. The comforting hug was what he needed right now as he returned it trying to get as close to the warmth of the other as possible. When Kyoya finally calmed down a bit the person finally spoke "Are you alright now Kyoya?" Upon hearing the familiar voice Kyoya's eyes widened and looked up into the face of the blonde teen, whose violet eyes held such worry for him. Kyoya stared in wonder at the blonde's presence there in front of him. He for a moment thought he was imagining it, so he reached out to touch the side of Tamaki's face, upon doing so Tamaki touched Kyoya's hand as it rested on his cheek and smiled that wonderful smile that Kyoya strived to protect. Kyoya smiled "What are you doing here Tamaki?" Tamaki laughed and released Kyoya's hand "When I went to school this morning the teacher said your parents called you in sick. Therefore I rushed to your aid and have been taking care of you all day." Kyoya laughed "You shouldn't skip school." "SKIP!" Tamaki cried in mock outrage "I'll have you know that when I found out you were sick this morning I caught a cold! So for my health signed out, and was about to go home when I miraculously recovered and decided that since I was out anyway that I should come and tend to you." Kyoya laughed again "How kind of you." Tamaki smiled "How kind of Mori he had a free period and insisted on walking me here."

Kyoya made a metal note to thank Mori for continuing to watch over the blonde while he was absent. As the two sat and talked for a few hours Tamaki invited himself to spend the night there with Kyoya, and as they began to drift off to sleep Kyoya realized that the whole time He had been bending over backwards to look after Tamaki, the blonde had in turn done the same for him.

XXX

Mmmm…corn. Ok so there's my first ouran fic. Was it lame? Feed back please! XD I'm off to clean the kitchen! The wonderful kitchen of…my house? That's lame.


End file.
